board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Great Game Contest 2003
The Great Game Contest of 2003 was the first major videogame Contest held on Board 8. It was hosted by Ngamer and ran throughout the Summer of '03, with a new match going up at about the same time each new poll came online for the 2003 Character Battle. The GGC was reborn in 2006 when Ulti ran what he called Video Game Battle 1, and the tradition continued with Video Game Battle 2 in 2007. See Also * Video Game Battle * Video Game Battle 1 * Video Game Battle 2 * Video Game Battle 3 Results and Highlights Chrono Trigger became 2003 Champion with a 101 to 88 win over Super Mario 3, but the real Championship had occurred two days earlier, when CT edged Ocarina of Time in a 261 to 246 overtime showdown, a record that still stands as the biggest user tournament turnout in Board 8 history. In reality though OoT was lucky to even make it to that match, as it had barely advanced ahead of StarCraft in a 139-135 result that was one of the most controversial of the season. CT had likewise survived a scary 5 vote Round Two decision in beating Super Mario Kart. Mario 3, meanwhile, was nearly stunned by black horse Super Smash Bros. Melee in the Elite Eight, and only ended up winning by a single vote. Despite all that drama, the real story of 2003 was the Cinderella run of 16th seeded Animal Crossing. It began by knocking off #1 Final Fantasy 7 in a 98-94 affair that created a proud new Board 8 tradition (Ogre Battle 64, Phoenix Wright, Big Rigs and Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden would be the ones to upset FF7 in the coming years). Then AC continued to surprise by scoring tiny, hotly contested wins over a non-anti voted RPG in Xenogears, a new Nintendo classic in Metroid Prime, and old school favorite Street Fighter II before finally running out of steam against Mario 3 in the Final Four. External Links * The Complete Bracket * Topic Archive (full voting/discussion topics from the most exciting matches) * AC > FF7 - original topic for the legendary result Complete X-Stats 1. Chrono Trigger 50.00% 2. Ocarina 48.52% 3. Super Mario Kart 48.41% 4. StarCraft 47.81% 5. FF6 45.26% 6. Mario 3 44.44% 7. Melee 44.04% 8. Sonic 2 43.86% 9. Sonic 3 40.47% 10. Perfect Dark 39.81% 11. Mario 64 38.45% 12. Mega Man X 36.42% 13. Animal Crossing 34.90% 14. Street Fighter 2 34.23% 15. Kirby Super Star 34.18% 16. FF7 34.17% 17. DDR 34.03% 18. Xenogears 33.75% 19. Metroid Prime 33.71% 20. Link to the Past 33.35% 21. Mega Man 2 33.31% 22. Resident Evil 32.96% 23. Contra 32.09% 24. Tetris 30.56% 25. Super Metroid 30.42% 26. Warcraft III 30.23% 27. Punch Out 30.22% 28. Excitebike 30.18% 29. Dragon Warrior IV 29.77% 30. Golden Sun 29.65% 31. Pokemon 29.05% 32. Panzer Dragoon Saga 28.71% 33. GTA3 27.97% 34. Tetris Attack 27.91% 35. Pong 26.80% 36. Earthbound26.28% 37. Goldeneye 25.94% 38. DKC2 25.86% 39. Soul Calibur 25.67% 40. MGS2 25.64% 41. SotN 25.63% 42. Secret of Mana 24.80% 43. Chrono Cross 21.22% 44. Devil May Cry 20.75% 45. Tecmo Bowl 20.25% 46. Space Invaders 20.24% 47. Halo 20.23% 48. Doom 19.13% 49. Diablo II 18.86% 50. Half-Life 18.37% 51. Pac-Man 18.25% 52. Suikoden II 17.36% 53. Phantasy Star 215.73% 54. Tony Hawk 15.40% 55. Mortal Kombat 15.11% 56. Gran Turismo 12.55% 57. C&C 11.03% 58. Donkey Kong 10.74% 59. Castlevania IV 9.98 % 60. Splinter Cell 8.75 % 61. MvC2 8.09 % 62. Sim City 8.07 % 63. Myst 6.84 % 64. The Sims 5.37 % Category:Contests